Undying
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Blaine and Kurt try to be what each other need when confronted with the hate of Blaine's relatives. Burt and Carole want to be there for the boys too, but cannot help feeling helpless in part themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

A/N: I needed to say this. I don't even know why. That word just would not get out of my mind 'undying'.

* * *

><p><strong>Undying<strong>

Blaine lets go of Kurt's hand. "I can't go in there."

"Yes, you can," Kurt replies softly, not reaching out for Blaine, but holding out his hand to be taken by Blaine, when he is ready.

"But…"

Kurt tries his best to still sound gentle but knows with the first word leaving his mouth there simply is no way of saying the things Blaine needs to hear in a way entirely free from pain, "But what Blaine? But they don't want you, don't accept you, don't love you for who you are?" Blaine feels the tears beginning to run as Kurt speaks on "It is not your responsibility to fix that. The best thing you can do is live open and happy and hope that they in time learn to see you as a person, for the wonderful person you are. Because Blaine _you_ are _wonderful_, and _special_ and will always be irreplaceable to me. And I think I don't ever tell you that often enough, so consider this me starting. No matter what happened since we met, no matter what happens in there today, no matter what might happen between us days, months, decades from now: You are and always will be part of me. I will always try my hardest to be there for you in whichever way you need and I can."

Blaine simply stands next to Kurt for a moment, who is still offering his hand to be taken. Blaine smiles at Kurt through his tears then steps closer and pulls Kurt deep into his arms, "I love you. I will always love you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, now I know why my mind made me write that first part, it was to get here. I hope you understand too.

* * *

><p>When they come back to Kurt's home hours later, feeling drained and battered, exhausted by the looks they had to withstand all night, both wordlessly change into their PJs and climb under the covers together.<p>

For a moment they simply hold each other, close. It is Kurt who begins to cry first. Sadness overwhelming. Blaine kissing Kurt's tears away begins to cry again himself mere seconds later.

They cry together, for a long time, holding each other close; touches gentle all over their bodies, needed to reassure each other that there is more to be felt in this world than hate, for oneself, for others.

Blaine cannot help but feel that this is in part all his fault. Kurt does not deserve to have to deal with people that take not only delight in hating but in making others feel that hate, for fun.

He flinches heavily at the memory of the expression of joy on some faces at the realization that there will be someone to try and break among them tonight.

"Shh, it is okay Baby," Kurt whispers softly. He knows what Blaine is thinking, they have talked about Blaine's family often enough.

Hearing about them, the pleasure they take in causing others pain had been hard enough in itself, especially learning that they had taken a special liking to hurting Blaine in particular, but experiencing them had been something different altogether. Kurt does not know how but he had been able to keep it together as long as they were there, not for them, not for those people, for Blaine, lending him strength when most needed.

"I am so sorry." Blaine can only choke it out between larger growing sobs.

"Nothing here you should be sorry for," Kurt tries to reassure his boyfriend.

Blaine shakes his head vehemently "I know what they are like, I shouldn't have let you come."

"I needed to know Blaine. I will never ask you to take me there again if you don't want to, but I needed to know. I want to understand better. You and Dad kept telling me last year that there is much worse out there than Dave Karofsky. I want my eyes to be open. And I…it makes me so sad to know that part of that worse is what you should know as safe and warm and loving. As home. You have a home here. Never doubt that. Never forget that. We love you, not just me. All of my family. Finn, though, we will have to book under friendly sibling rivalry I am afraid." Kurt says, and Blaine has to laugh at it. Lightly nodding into Kurt's chest.

Blaine presses closer and asks "Can I feel you? I want to feel nothing but you on my skin tonight."

Kurt smiles softly and whispers "Yes."

There is no urgency in the way Kurt and Blaine tenderly undress each other until there is nothing to feel but each other's skin and warmth against one's own.

Legs tangled and Kurt's right and Blaine's left arm wrapped around each other's waists Kurt has his left hand buried deep in Blaine's curls, caressing gently. Blaine has his face still buried in the crook of Kurt's neck when he drifts of to sleep.

Kurt breathing in Blaine's scent deep feels another single tear roll down his cheek before his eyelids grow heavy and he can feel his mind sinking slowly into sleep. He fights it for a split second, trying to figure out if it was a happy tear or a sad. It is not really a conscious decision anymore but he settles for happy as he slips of to sleep. Happy that not only Blaine is safe here, with his family, but happy that they are safe in each other's arms.

There is no doubt on either boy's mind about that, no nightmares that night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Burt and Carole had something to say, so, well, here we are.

* * *

><p>Burt is up early the next morning. He has had a hard time finding more than an uneasy, not at all restful sleep, last night.<p>

Carole, herself a light sleeper ever since she became a single mom – knowing you are the only one your kid has to rely on does such things to you – wakes as soon as Burt begins to shift next to her and gets up.

She does not follow him immediately, knowing that there are times you need to be alone, no matter who you are, trusting Burt to instantly come to her if it is urgent, if it is a feeling unbearbale that keeps him from sleep.

Twenty minutes later has Carole descending the stairs and slipping into the kitchen, where she finds Burt, sitting at the kitchentable, head resting in his hands, crying silently.

She walks over to him and gently rests her hand on his back, brow furrowed in concern.

"They were both crying after they came home last night. I could hear them all the way down the hall in our room."

"So they went over to Blaine's after all," Carole says, expression growing sad. She had worked a late shift last night and only learned now how things had turned out in the end.

Burt nods.

Carole adds, "I hadn't been sure they actually went, the last thing I had heard had been them sitting here over lunch yesterday, deliberating what to do."

"It hurts so much to hear them that broken, to know that there are people who can do that to them, who want to do that to them. I don't know what we can do for our boys Carole."

The next thing Burt registers are two arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, all he knows is they aren't Carole's. He suspects Kurt, but when he turns in his seat and moves to hug back, one hand pressing gently against the other person's hair he feels curls. "Blaine?"

"You care, and you show it. That is enough. That is so much."

Hearing Blaine's words Burt hugs back even tighter, crying harder too at the realization that Blaine thinks so much of the smallest act of kindness and what that really tells him about how deprived of this necessity Blaine must have grown up.

"Where is Kurt?" Burt asks after a moment of silently hugging Blaine.

"Still asleep," Blaine answers without hesitation.

He is proven wrong in the next second, "No I'm not." Kurt is standing in the doorway to the kitchen, like everyone else in the room dressed in his PJs, smiling affectionately at his Dad and boyfriend's exchange. Carole is not the only light sleeper in the house.

After hugging his Dad tight for a moment, Kurt moves to take Blaine in his arms, and Burt getting up to get the coffee started pauses besides the two boys placing kisses in both their hair and then as he walks on in passing a peck to Carole's lips. He will not miss another chance to show Blaine that he deserves kindness and caring to be part of every day of his life and that he is as much a son to him now as Kurt.

He might have said a couple of weeks ago to Schuester that his Glee club saved Kurt's life, but since Blaine has transferred and spends even more time here he has learned about some things that have made it clear to him that he thanked the wrong person and complimented the wrong Glee club altogether.


End file.
